


Begin with a Picture

by Ferith12



Series: The Stories of the Hatake [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: The first thing you must know about the Hatake is that they were story-tellers.
Series: The Stories of the Hatake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115006
Kudos: 2





	Begin with a Picture

The first thing you must know about the Hatake is that they were story-tellers.

Imagine this: it is a full moon. The sky is deep, deep blue and filled with stars, the rich tapestry of all wild places. The fire at the center of the pack is red and golden, reaching upwards, and round it voices rise and fall in turn as men and women, wolves and children tell the tales of themselves and their ancestors.

This picture, simple and unadorned, is the essence of the Hatake. They were story-tellers once, and now there are none who remember, and no one left to listen.


End file.
